1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for managing and controlling the allocation of disk space under an operating system, and more particularly to filter driver techniques for for implementing disk space quotas.
2. Background Description
Disk space quotas limit the amount of disk space that can be consumed by users on a system. Disk space is a resource that is necessary for proper system operation. In the absence of an enforceable disk space quota system, users are free to allocate as much disk space as they wish. This situation can interfere with system operation, as other users, as well as the operating system itself, may be unable to allocate disk space when it is needed. A disk space quota system allows system managers to set the maximum amount of disk space that each user may consume, ensuring that there will always be adequate space available for system operation.
While quota systems are implemented in many operating systems, some operating systems do not have quota systems or do not have robust quota functionality. For example, Windows NT (through version 4.0) does not provide a disk space quota system. Since Windows NT is increasingly being used in large multi-user server environments, it is necessary for third parties to provide this functionality. Some have attempted to provide this functionality using prior art techniques, but the methods they have used do not satisfactorily accomplish the goal of limiting disk space consumption by users.
For example, the prior art for implementing quotas under an operating system such as Windows NT version 4.0, where the operating system does not itself provide this functionality, relies upon the operating system's directory change notification mechanism to detect file allocation changes. Under this approach, if a quota is exceeded file protections are changed so that users may no longer create files in the directory to which the quota applies. This method is reactive; it detects changes after they have occurred, and has several disadvantages which limit its usefulness:
1. An appropriate status code cannot be returned. Changing file protections results in an "Access denied" status. PA1 2. Absolute enforcement of quotas is not possible. The prior art method detects that a quota has already been exceeded. It does not fail an operation which would exceed a quota. PA1 3. Files that are open cannot be affected. Once a user has opened a file he may extend it to the limit of available disk space, without being detected or prevented by the prior art method.